


PMD Sky, but a Bit Differently Than You Remember

by M4N14C



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Abuse of Canon Logic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Capitals Make It An Official Tag Right, Dream Eating (eventually), How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Sporadic Updates, Swearing, Varying Chapter Lengths, Wigglytuff's Guild, most likely, puns, tagging is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4N14C/pseuds/M4N14C
Summary: Watch our cocky protagonist and "cautious" partner tackle Time and space, fight the Darkness, and save the Sky- well, you know the deal, don't you? Human in a Pokemon's land. But. BUT! We have the abuse of Pokemon logic, outside video game references, and swearing! A lot of swearing! Also, who the ever-living-hell does this guy think he is, makin' my new kind look bad?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That was all I could see. I, of course, took it in stride.

“WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK?!”

Ahem. Yes. So, yeah, I woke up to darkness, nope, great, everything's fine. I'm perfectly fine.

“Hello!”

“AAAAHHH!”

Welp. So much for fine.

“Calm down. You, no-name, have been chosen to save the goddamn world!”

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“So. Boy or girl?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, ASSHAT?! I SUDDENLY JUAAAAHHH WHERE THE HELL IS MY BODY?! AAAAHHHHH!”

“Girl it is then! Right. So. Favorite color?

After a few seconds, I respond with a masterful, “... Blue”. It went on like this for a while, favorite something, what would you do, etc. until it was finished.

“Great! Thanks for the info!”

Then I passed out.

——————————————————————————————

Jumper didn't know what to do. He tried, he really tried, but he just couldn’t do it. He stepped on the grate, trying to calm his jittery nerves, and then…

“Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!”

“AH HOLY CRAP!”

Needless to say, he bolted.

“Ummmm… Bye?”

He ran to the beach, watching the Krabby bubbles rise over the ocean, creating a scene straight from a fairytale. He felt a bit better. The beautiful scene was interrupted by a groan.

“Aghhh… My fuckin’ head…”

“... Hey, you alright?”

“…”

“…”

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!”

“AAAAAHHHHH!”

“WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!”

“WELL YOU STARTED SCREAMING SO!”

After he calmed down, he took a closer look at the Pokemon in front of him. It was clearly bipedal, and had yellow toes, which lead to the lower half of its body, which was brown. The top half was yellow, and it had two arms. It had a short trunk on its face, with triangular ears on top of it's head. It started at him with wide eyes, and slowly calmed down. The Pokemon’s left eye had a deep looking scar, and it fixed him with a confused stare.

“... Hey, man…?”

“I AM FEMALE!”

And loud. Apparently that was the ice breaker, as the newly-identified “she” scooted back, closer to the ocean. Jumper just watched. She looked behind her, at the sky, then at the water, while he was slowly approaching. She stared, wide eyed, at what he assumed to be the majestic view of the sun setting.

——————————————————————————————

I stared at what appeared to be a talking… cactus. Oh, wait, that's just a CacneaaAAA WHAT THE HELL?!

Cue the screaming.

I just… stared at it. It was probably getting a bit creepy, but whatever, it was just staring back. I got pretty pissed after what was presumably a boy called me a “man”. Psh. The nerve! But I calmed down eventually. I scoot back, up the water’s edge. Wait. Water’s edge? Ooooohhhh. A beach. Lovely. The sky truly was, though. And in the water, I can see… A Drowzee with a scar on it’s left eye, curving to the side of it’s head, looking back up at me. I blink. So did the Drowzee. Wait… Oh…

“Pretty, right?”

I look back to the Cacnea. I heard him screaming with me earlier, and just accepted the whole “talking” thing (it probably contributed to the screaming, honestly), but now… I know why…

“Uhm, yeah…”

“Sorry. You know, for calling you a guy.”

“It’s OK.”

“…”

“...”

“Sooo… What’s your name? I’m Jumper.”

First, I snorted, because “Jumper?” But then I tried thinking of my name. Then I started screaming.

“Whoa, hey, where’s the fire?!”

“I CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME AND I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!”

“Whoa, whoa, OK! Calm down!” I did so. “OK, um, what about your age?” A blank. “Home town?” Nothing. “Family..?” NADA! “OK, um, I think you have amnesia, when you can’t remember anything.” How lovely.

And suddenly, a volleyball with a not-baseball bat!

“Whoa, sorry, gotta go! Cya wimps!”

Rude. We just stare after them.

“... Was that a floating volleyball?”

“What's a volleyball?”

“... Nevermind. What’s their problem?”

“Don't know… Wait… MY TREASURE! THEY TOOK MY TREASURE!”

“Well let’s go after them then!”

And so, we ran into the Beach Cave. Original name, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight that doesn't end well for two poison types occurs!

Stupid Corsola! I hate ‘em! But anyway, we got to the pit, where the volleyball and bat were waiting. Why? Who knows.

 

“Hey  ~~ Batch ~~ Koffing, looks like we have company!”

 

“Seems so, Zubat! _ My name is Butch _ !”

 

“Hey, wassup punks?!”

 

“PUNKS?!”

 

“YEAH! WHAT ARE YA, DEAF?!”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

Jumper had quickly learned a lot about his amnesiac, temporary partner’s personality. She was pretty… Fiery.

——————————————————————————————

  
  


“We saw the spiny wimp walking away from the guild, and we  _ just-so-happened _ to see you with this thing!”

 

The Zubat shows us some weird-as-hell stone. The fuck?

 

“And so, we just  _ had _ to snag this _ treasure _ !”

 

Oh. That explains it. But they stole from Jumper! And RAMMED INTO ME!

 

“Well then… I see you like taking things.” I was slowly walking up to them, disarmingly, looking as small as possible, hands behind my back, and stopping when I was right in front of them.

 

“Then TAKE THIS VOLLEYBALL!”

 

I punched him with my ice coated fist (where’d the ice come from? Who knows), and DAMN it felt good!

 

The bat then tried to strike at me with its wings, but I backed up, allowing Jumper to attack it with poison sting. The Koffing then spewed out a black cloud of smoke, hindering my sight. I tried focusing on the area where he was before and tried to hit him with pound, which I luckily did. Meanwhile, the Zubat and Jumper were attacking each other with poison sting, and it seem like Zubat was winning. I got pretty angry, and sent a glare that could kill at the Zubat. And, what do you know, he gets surrounded by a blue aura and thrown into the ceiling, then back down again. I give Jumper a thumbs up, and he smiles back. I think, anyway. Hard to tell when his mouth is composed of holes in a line. Suddenly, I feeling a pricking on my side. Turns out that Koffing was using poison sting on me. Heh. I focused on him, and hurled him _aaaaaallllllllllll_ around the room. Me and Jumper finished it off with a poison sting to the bat from Jumper, and an ice punch to the volleyball, courtesy of me.

 

“Well, THAT felt good!”

 

“And I’ll be taking… THIS, thanks!” Jumper says, as he picks up the Relic Fragment. Nothing to do here anymore, so I turn to leave with no plan whatsoever.

 

“Great! Cya!”

 

“W-WAIT!”

 

“What?” I asked while turning my head to face him, confused.

 

“Th-thanks! You know, for helping me get my treasure back.”

 

OK…?

 

“A-and, um, I _ know _ it's a bit sudden, but, w-will you form an exploration team with me...? S-seeing how you have amnesia, and, um, j-just helped me? I think you’d be great at at it!”

 

Well, I DID have amnesia, and I DIDN’T have a place to go…

 

“Alright, sure. Lead the way out, though.”

 

And so, we exit the cave, and start walking on the path towards Treasure Town.

 

“No, seriously, what’s a volleyball?”

"Ehhh, I'll tell ya later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh I'm sorry I don't update often!

When we got up to the crossroads, I had a thought. I’m in an unfamiliar place where I have only seen Pokemon,  _ talking _ Pokemon, and now  _ I’m _ a Pokemon. So are there no humans in this place? I won’t ask, though, ‘cuz if there aren't any, I’ll look crazy. Well, crazi _ er _ . I wouldn’t be surprised if I already looked crazy, I’m a confused amnesiac, after all. No one’s looking at me too weirdly, though, but a couple of people have said ‘hi’. Pretty nice town. Still weird I can understand them, though.

 

“So, as you know, I’m Jumper. In case you didn’t know, ‘cause, you know, amnesia, I’m a Cacnea. And you need a name.”

 

I snorted. “Why? ‘Unnamed Badass’ sounds pretty cool to me.”

 

And this look on his face, oh my  _ god _ , it was  _ priceless! _

 

“We need it for signing up for the guild, if nothing else.”

 

“Buzzkill.”

 

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

 

“You just did. But fine, Animus.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Animus.”

 

——————————————————————————————

 

Jumper looked at his new partner’s face, and couldn't help but think, ‘ _ Yep, we’ll be fine. _ ’

 

They duo walked up the pathway until they reached the crossroads, before they headed north. The grass type watched the newly-named ‘Animus’ stare at the giant building that was in the shape of a certain Balloon Pokemon’s head, before turning to look at it himself. Jumper was practically trembling in anticipation, and looked to his partner, who was looking back at him with a smirk and shoulder pat, well, where his shoulders would be, anyway. It was reassuring, and gave him the confidence to step onto the grate.

 

“Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!”

 

“Who's footprint? Who's footprint?”

 

“The footprint is Cacnea’s! The footprint is Cacnea's!”

 

Weird. As. Heck. But then it was Animus’ turn now, and at least she now knew what to expect now, so… Yeah.

 

——————————————————————————————

 

Weird. As. Hell. But whatever. My turn now,  _ whoopee _ . I stepped on the grate, which was very uncomfortable. Also, what if, like, a Joltik comes on? It would fall straight through! And a Slaking, Snorlax, or even a  _ Wailord _ ?! Oh Lord, that Pokemon down there would  _ suffer _ … Ah well, comes with the job, I guess. Actually, how did Jumper not get a leg-stump stuck in there?

 

“Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!”

 

“Who's footprint? Who's footprint?”

 

“The footprint is… Um… The footprint belongs to… I think. Drowzee?”

 

“What do you MEAN, ‘you think’?!”

 

“W-well, Drowzee aren't exactly common around here!”

 

' _ The hell are these dolts doing??? _ ’

 

“Well, they seem FINE! Let 'em IN!!”

 

OK, but how can they tell we're “fine” from a  _ footprint _ ? Whatever. Now we just walk in? Got it. And would you look at that,  _ a ladder _ , and once again, HOW is a Joltik supposed to use this?! Or even Jumper, he has no fingers! Eh. Whatever. Joltiks have webs. So we go down, and see a Corphish and Chimecho.  _ And another ladder _ . So we go down that one, and see a Croagunk, Bidoof (how did  _ he _ get down the ladder  _ twice _ ), Chatot, Sunflora, and a Loudred… Shouting into a hole. Well. Admittedly, not the strangest thing I’ve experienced so far. The Chatot is suddenly in our faces, and I’m like,  _ what the hell _ . I’d stopped caring a while ago.

 

“Hello! Please state your name and business~”

 

Well.

 

“I’m Animus, and my thorny friend is Jumper. He’s a nice guy, but can be a bit of a pri-”

 

“NO!”

 

“Whatever. We wanna form an Exploration Tem. Did I just say ‘Tem’? I did. Huh. Anyways, yeah.”

 

“Really? So young? And with our difficult training regimen?”

 

“Um, mister, is the training here really that hard?” my nervous partner asked.

 

“Oh? Ah! No, not at all!”

 

“Well, birds of a feather gotta sticks together, right~ see,  _ someone _ finds me funny!” Yeah, I saw that, Croagunk.  _ I saw that _ . I think this Chatot is just,  _ unamused _ , so, yeah. He turns to a doorway to our left, and _ how did we not see that _ , and Jumper follows me, and I follow the _ birdbrain _ . I’m a psychic, right? Can I send messages to someone 4x weak to me easily enough? Judging by the snicker after I tried sending the Croagunk the mental pun, I’d guess so. We’re gonna get along just fine.

 

We step inside, and  _ that’s _ what a Wigglytuff is. Huh. The pink Pokemon is just dancing in place with an apple on his head, and when he whips around to see us, prompted by Chatot clearing his throat, the apple stays perfectly in place.  _ The hell _ .

 

“Hiya! I’m Wigglytuff, the Headmaster of this guild! What can I do for ya, friends?”

 

“We wanna make an Exploration Team.”

 

“Exploration ‘Tem’, excuse you.”

 

“Shush! But really, can we?”

 

“You  **do** seem undera-”

 

“Sure! New Friends~”

 

… Well then. Me and Chatot make eye contact and share dumbfounded looks. ‘ _ Just like that?  _ **_Really_ ** _? _ ’ Hey, whatever, I’m not complaining. So then the Guildmaster sucks in a huge breath, and Chatot goes pale and covers his… Ears? And Jumper sees, now he looks nervous, and he, too, covers his… Ears… And then I go along with it, and apparently I can fold my ears back like a cat, so I hold them down. And Lord, now I see why…

 

“ **YOOM-TAH** !”

 

Holy- THAT WAS LOUD - OH GOD! How does anyone yell that loud?! But apparently it’s a gathering call, since more Pokemon come in. Bidoof, Croagunk, Corphish, Chimecho, Sunflora, Loudred, and a Diglett that we hadn’t seen yet. Huh. And all of them who can are holding their ear areas in pain.

 

“Friends~ These are our new friends, um… You haven’t introduced yourselves yet!”

 

All heads swivel towards us.

 

“Well, they have to me. Their names are Ju-”

 

“He’s Jumper, I’m Animus. ‘Sup.”

 

The heads turn back to Wigglytuff.

 

“Great! They want to form an exploration team! Team..?”

 

Back to us. But shit. We don’t have a team name.  _ Great _ . Something on the spot… Need a good idea, brain. Wait I do still have a brain, right?! Calm down. Good name, good name… Ah! I turn to face Jumper.

 

“How about Team Misery?”

 

“Nah, too harsh sounding. Team Spine?”

 

“Only really applies to you. And even then, you have no backbone. I do (I think). What about Team Insomnium?”

 

“That only applies to  _ you _ . Uh, how about…”

 

So after about 2 minutes, I recommended Team Percutio. He looked confused, so I clarified:

 

“It means pierce or strike in Latin.” I don't think he know what Latin is, nor anyone else, which makes sense.

 

“Sure, I guess. I like it! We’re Team Percutio!”

 

“Well, glad that's settled…”

 

Right. Forgot Chatot was here. Pretty much forgot everyone was here. Ah well. So we have a name. Now what?

 

Oh god oh gOD OHGOD HE'S GETTING READY TO SHOUT AGAIN! We all cover our (metaphorical, in some cases) ears, and then.

 

Then he gently exhales and turns to Chatot, the only one who didn't cover his imaginary ears, and asks for him to get the chest. He does, as we all uncover our ears. That about gave me a heart attack. He walks back in and hands a golden-colored chest (was it real gold? Probably not) to Wigglytuff, who hands the stuff to Jumper. I decided I would rather hold the heavy chest instead of watching Jumper fail to hold it 20 times, though it would be funny. THEN he yells.

 

**“YOOM-TAH!** You are now an official rescue team!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's an abrupt end. I didn't know how to finish it? Sorry though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit lackluster, but not a bad chapter, I think. I was looking forward to writing this.
> 
> I've started replaying Darkness, so there should be more simalarities now. More story-like.

After that, at Chatot's prompting, I proceeded to open the box. There were two badges, a map, and a small bag. Small by bag standards anyway, if they have any.

  


“Those badges are proof of your officialness!”

  


“Officiality, Guildmaster. Officialness isn't a word.”

  


“Right! That's a Wonder Map, a must-have for any explorer! That treasure bad let's you hold more items, and you can expand it by completing missions. Be successful and be rewarded~! Go on, look inside!”

  


I opened the flap, and found a headband with “ZINC” sewn into it, along with a brilliant Lime Bow. Wigglytuff said they would be helpful. I'd hope so, but that bow would  _ really _ bring out my eyes, heh.

  


“Remember, you're only apprentices, so try extra hard.”

  


“Thank you so much! We’ll do our best, right, Animus?” Jumper looked close to tears, though he's a cactus so should he be storing the extra water or not? I gave a nod, and Chatot told us to follow him to our rooms. I didn't know we'd be getting those. Also, I haven't eaten anything today, so I'm starving. Hope it's almost dinnertime.

  


“Here it is~ You'll be living here for a while. Get a good rest for tomorrow~!”

  


“These beds are so comfortable! Right Animus?”

  


“Eh. Could be comfier. I doubt I'll get any sleep on this thing.” I was tempted to see if the floor was comfier to sleep on, but I realized that by the time Jumper had stopped admiring the room, and I the sunset, that, well, the sun had set. Jumper said goodnight and lied down on his straw bed. I followed suit, but sat awake.

  


“Are you still awake? I am too. I'm just, so, well, jumpy? Please don't laugh. The people here seem nice. Tomorrow will be a good day! I'm tired, though. Night…”

  


Well then, guess I have a job now, and a new friend. I hope that they're fortunate.

  


——————————————————————————————

  


I zoned out for a bit. Maybe an hour, maybe more. I rolled off the bed at some point. I'm really hungry. The Cacnea smells good. Don't I know him? I like him. Smells spicy, like a desert. Dessert...

  


I didn't notice I was inching over to him. Then I was over him, and my snout (I didn't always have that, no) was reaching for the front of his face. It smelled  _ really _ good. I made contact, and started inhaling the sweet dream he was having. It was hopeful, and sweet, and excited, and spicy! Tasted good…

  


——————————————————————————————

  


Where am I? _ A thought passed through my mind. Everything felt surreal, and I can't remember what I was doing. I remember saying goodnight to Jumper. I don't remember falling asleep, but I must be dreaming, right? Because I don't think I was surrounded by all these Pokemon to my sides. _

  


_ I looked over, and I saw Jumper in a field. He was punching and shooting at a gigantic Scolipede, and dealing heavy blows. There were fainted pokemon around the two, mostly poison and bug types, like the big bug he was facing and hitting. After one more hit, the behemoth fell on its side, and Jumper stood on its fallen body. Suddenly, all of us in the crowd to the side rushed over, and everyone we met at the guild and so many others were pushing me up with them to the Cacnea. _

  


_ Everyone started cheering, “Jumper! Jumper!” and I do mean  _ everyone _. Chatot, Croagunk, that a Duskull we passed who seemed a bit greedy with hoarding peoples’ gold, and Pokemon I'd not even met yet. _

  


_ Then, Jumper looked at me, and pulled me up on the Scolipede with him. And then… _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Then I finished eating. _

  


_ I was ou _ t of his dream.

  


…

  


Not a bad goal. I'll help him reach it. But I'll zone out for now. Maybe in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if it will be eventually (probably not) but not a shipfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
